Fearless
by EnjoyElationofMusicforForever
Summary: Based on the album Fearless by Taylor Swift. 18 chapters, each 1000 words and based on a song from the album. One-Shots. So I'm adopting this from GGirl16Hunter-DaughterofApollo. So this story isn't originally mine, just so you people don't get mad. I'm going to be adding in my own couples for each one shot and I hope you enjoy.
1. Fearless

**Fearless**

**Alright hey everyone! This EnjoyElationofMusicforForever! I'm adopting this story from GGirl16Hunter-DaughterofApollo. She couldn't come up with any more chapters for this chapter so I decided to step in and continue for the people who liked the story/Taylor's Swift Album Fearless/LEMONADE MOUTH! Anyways I haven't come up with any of the one shots yet so no killing me. Just posting and continuing for her.**

* * *

Mo's POV:

It's a new morning, but it's raining. I love the way the street looks when it just rained, but it's suppoed to rain for three days.

"Mohini, are you ready for school?" I heard my baba call from outside the door.

"Coming!" I reply before quickly adding another coat of lipgloss.

School is like no other. I get driven, I meet the band, head to class, have lunch, more classes and school's done. For the first time in... Forever, I didn't pay any attention in class.

I walk home with Olivia. For some reason we get into the topic of prom.

"Mo, tomorrow's prom. We HAVE to get you a new dress. Scott's already seen all your dresses." Says Olivia.

"What about you? Don't you need a new dress to impress Wen?" I ask, hint of tease evident in my voice.

"We're not going." She says. Is she crazy? It's junior prom!

"What are you talking about? It's PROM!" I exclaim.

"Sydney's baby shower is tomorrow so he's going there and my aunt is coming for a visit tomorrow." She says.

"But still!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, we're going on a special date to make up for it. But now, we're going shopping for your new dress." She says. Olivia may be quiet and shy, but when she decides on something, it's better to go with it. Unless you're Stella.

She drags me to her car and we sing at the top of our lungs until we decide if we keep doing this, our voice will be gone. We start talking about a perfect date we'd like.

"Honestly, the perfect date I'd like to have is a moonlight picnic, looking for constellations in the sky, being comfortable with each other." Olivia sighs. Note to self: plan a moonlight picnic for Olivia and Wen.

"My perfect date would be to be able to dress up fancy and have a special dinner." I say.

"Scott would totally do that for you!" she squeals.

"Except he doesn't know about this." I mutter.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make your dream date come true?" she asks.

And before we know it, we're at the mall.

"How about this one?" I ask coming out in a midnight blue dress that comes down to my knees and is a halter neck.

"A little too tight don't you think?" she asks.

"Yeah, a little." I say before heading back to the change room. I try on a pink spaghetti strap gown with a sweetheart neckline and has a cute black bow tied with a ribbon around the waist.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Cute! Scott's gonna faint when he sees you. You look amazing!" she exclaims.

"I hope not! I don't wanna go to prom dateless!" I joke.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" she jokes back.

"I know right? How about I pay for this and we head to Dante's for a bite? My treat." I say.

"The boys are gonna get mad if they find out." She sings.

"That's why they're not gonna find out." I smirk.

"Ooh, Ms. Mo's going bad." She teases.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I say while walking up to the counter to pay for the dress.

"Wait, what are you going to do for shoes?" Olivia asks.

"I have a pair of flats that'll go with the dress." I say as the clerk bags the dress for me.

It doesn't take long to get to Dante's. We only have a quick bite before heading our separate ways.

When I get home, it's pretty late and I fall asleep the moment I reach my bed.

The following night...

Prom: the word that mattered so much to me since I started high school. Prom: the one night you can spend with that special someone. Prom: the night you're supposed to have fun. Prom: when you can forget about studying and getting that perfect dress, perfect hair and perfect makeup.

This prom, doesn't match any of the following.

We have snacks, but the nurse is standing by making sure we don't 'over-eat/over-drink', Principal Brenigan is here to make sure all of us are dancing 3 inches away from our partners, Ray and Jules are standing by the voting poll making sure everyone votes for them.

Some kind of prom this is.

After 1 boring hour, Brenigan makes his way to announce the prom king and queen.

"And the prom king and queen are... Ray Beech and Jules Schultz!" of course it is.

Scott and I ignor them, as they have their first dance as 'king and queen'.

Another half an hour passes when everything starts falling apart. From disco ball falling to the band-L something-'s instruments breaking to the tables collapsing.

The night is a total disaster.

Apparently, all the girls only care about is their clothes and hair being wrecked.

"Let's get outta here." I whisper to Scott and we sneak out. I can't believe most of them are inside screaming about how everything's ruined when they could head home.

It's raining when we reach his car. We're only a little wet, but the one night that was supposed to be perfect, is ruined.

We drive around a singing comfortable silence. But when we reach the park, he parks the car and gets out.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"C'mon, just 'cause the dance was ruined, doesn't mean we can dance!" exclaims Scott.

"It's raining though!" I exclaim.

"The new Mohini wouldn't be scared to dance in the rain." So it happens, he pulls me out of the car (well, he kinda carried me) and we're dancing, in the middle of the parking lot, while getting pelted by rain and getting my new dress ruined.

Maybe some things are better being imperfect, but this moment right here, I wouldn't want to have it any other way. No matter what anyone says.

P.S. Did I mention we had our first REAL kiss during all that?

Mo's POV:

It's a new morning, but it's raining. I love the way the street looks when it just rained, but it's suppoed to rain for three days.

"Mohini, are you ready for school?" I heard my baba call from outside the door.

"Coming!" I reply before quickly adding another coat of lipgloss.

School is like no other. I get driven, I meet the band, head to class, have lunch, more classes and school's done. For the first time in... Forever, I didn't pay any attention in class.

I walk home with Olivia. For some reason we get into the topic of prom.

"Mo, tomorrow's prom. We HAVE to get you a new dress. Scott's already seen all your dresses." Says Olivia.

"What about you? Don't you need a new dress to impress Wen?" I ask, hint of tease evident in my voice.

"We're not going." She says. Is she crazy? It's junior prom!

"What are you talking about? It's PROM!" I exclaim.

"Sydney's baby shower is tomorrow so he's going there and my aunt is coming for a visit tomorrow." She says.

"But still!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, we're going on a special date to make up for it. But now, we're going shopping for your new dress." She says. Olivia may be quiet and shy, but when she decides on something, it's better to go with it. Unless you're Stella.

She drags me to her car and we sing at the top of our lungs until we decide if we keep doing this, our voice will be gone. We start talking about a perfect date we'd like.

"Honestly, the perfect date I'd like to have is a moonlight picnic, looking for constellations in the sky, being comfortable with each other." Olivia sighs. Note to self: plan a moonlight picnic for Olivia and Wen.

"My perfect date would be to be able to dress up fancy and have a special dinner." I say.

"Scott would totally do that for you!" she squeals.

"Except he doesn't know about this." I mutter.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make your dream date come true?" she asks.

And before we know it, we're at the mall.

"How about this one?" I ask coming out in a midnight blue dress that comes down to my knees and is a halter neck.

"A little too tight don't you think?" she asks.

"Yeah, a little." I say before heading back to the change room. I try on a pink spaghetti strap gown with a sweetheart neckline and has a cute black bow tied with a ribbon around the waist.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Cute! Scott's gonna faint when he sees you. You look amazing!" she exclaims.

"I hope not! I don't wanna go to prom dateless!" I joke.

"Wouldn't that be a shame?" she jokes back.

"I know right? How about I pay for this and we head to Dante's for a bite? My treat." I say.

"The boys are gonna get mad if they find out." She sings.

"That's why they're not gonna find out." I smirk.

"Ooh, Ms. Mo's going bad." She teases.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I say while walking up to the counter to pay for the dress.

"Wait, what are you going to do for shoes?" Olivia asks.

"I have a pair of flats that'll go with the dress." I say as the clerk bags the dress for me.

It doesn't take long to get to Dante's. We only have a quick bite before heading our separate ways.

When I get home, it's pretty late and I fall asleep the moment I reach my bed.

The following night...

Prom: the word that mattered so much to me since I started high school. Prom: the one night you can spend with that special someone. Prom: the night you're supposed to have fun. Prom: when you can forget about studying and getting that perfect dress, perfect hair and perfect makeup.

This prom, doesn't match any of the following.

We have snacks, but the nurse is standing by making sure we don't 'over-eat/over-drink', Principal Brenigan is here to make sure all of us are dancing 3 inches away from our partners, Ray and Jules are standing by the voting poll making sure everyone votes for them.

Some kind of prom this is.

After 1 boring hour, Brenigan makes his way to announce the prom king and queen.

"And the prom king and queen are... Ray Beech and Jules Schultz!" of course it is.

Scott and I ignor them, as they have their first dance as 'king and queen'.

Another half an hour passes when everything starts falling apart. From disco ball falling to the band-L something-'s instruments breaking to the tables collapsing.

The night is a total disaster.

Apparently, all the girls only care about is their clothes and hair being wrecked.

"Let's get outta here." I whisper to Scott and we sneak out. I can't believe most of them are inside screaming about how everything's ruined when they could head home.

It's raining when we reach his car. We're only a little wet, but the one night that was supposed to be perfect, is ruined.

We drive around a singing comfortable silence. But when we reach the park, he parks the car and gets out.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"C'mon, just 'cause the dance was ruined, doesn't mean we can dance!" exclaims Scott.

"It's raining though!" I exclaim.

"The new Mohini wouldn't be scared to dance in the rain." So it happens, he pulls me out of the car (well, he kinda carried me) and we're dancing, in the middle of the parking lot, while getting pelted by rain and getting my new dress ruined.

Maybe some things are better being imperfect, but this moment right here, I wouldn't want to have it any other way. No matter what anyone says.

P.S. Did I mention we had our first REAL kiss during all that?


	2. Fifteen

**Olivia's POV:**

Looking through pictures always bring memories. When I was born. My first birthday. The first day of kindergarten and so on. But what catches my eyes are when I started writing the memories instead of having pictures.

_May 27, 2006_

_Dad was taken to jail today. He's being charged for crime against innocent bystanders. When I lost my mom two months ago, I didn't just lose her, I also lost my dad. Over the past few months, he was caught for drunk driving. What they never caught was how abusive he was, but I guess it doesn't matter now, he isn't gonna be back for a long time._

I stop reading. I don't even remember why I wrote it down. I skip a few pages to where I marked down 'High School'

_August 31, 2010_

_As of today, my life will be a torture. It's the first day of high school._

It skips a few lines before starting again. I remember how I skipped that few lines on purpose to separate what I've written before and after school. I continue reading.

_I was right. Today was the start of torture. Some senior boys noticed me but I don't remember what they've even said._

I remember how back then, when someone told you they love you, you believed them. I was foolish enough to believe that with my first boyfriend.

_I sat by a girl named Abigail. The only class I don't have with her is Chemistry. But that's only because she takes Biology. She's very nice and friendly. I hope my judgement will always stay the same about her but it's only the first day of school. Who knows what'll happen._

To this day, Abigail and I are still best friends. We both have our own group of friends, but we're still in contact.

_I don't know why we even have to go to school. Sure, we learn stuff but all the trouble and drama. It's just one more place where everything's a torture. Sometimes, I feel like being invisible is amazing, but sometimes, I wanna fit in for once. Just once. Nothing more._

I quickly find the letter I wrote on the last day that year.

_June 29, 2011_

_Freshmen year is finally over. Looking back to my first day, I don't know why I was so afraid. Of course there were some heartbreaks, gossips, but without that day, I would never have met Abigail. Its hard to imagine the summer without her, since shes going to New York for the summer. All year long, we giggled whenever the senior boys winked at us, cried together when she threw everything away on one boy, laughed together at something we did a month ago. I can honestly say she's my best friend. That word is so strange to me, but it fits when Abby's name is by it._

I smile at that. She was my first real friend and we did so many things together in just one year. Other people would've taken at least two years.

The next letter was what I wrote in detention, sophomore year.

_October 16, 2011_

_Detention. I should've just went to class. But I was late anyways. Rachel gave me heck for it since she knows I want to get into a good Law school. What's done is done. Maybe I am stupid, maybe I should have been a good girl and go to class instead of ditching._

On the next page, I find a letter I got from Abby while I was on tour.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I hope you're having fun on tour! My sister desperately wants to go to your concert, but all the tickets sold out... School's not that different. So far, I'm having a hard time trying to pay attention without you making sure I do. Miss you so much! Write back soon!_

_-Abby xx_

I remember how when I got that message, I was jumping up and down and it took Stella tackling me to get me to stop jumping. But I did end up sending two VIP passes her way.

I find another letter.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I was against writing this letter, but I decided I should. You know how Ray, Jules and Patty hate you guys? They're spreading rumors how Mo 'seducted' Scott to join your band. Crazy right? That's not all though. They're making all of you guys out as people with no talent whatsoever until it comes to... 'Sleeping around'... Naomi and I are trying to quiet down the rumors, but it's not going so well... I'll write again when there's some improvement._

_-Abby xx_

Sometimes rumors are too strong to be taken down... That rumor died two months after we were back.

There's one page left in the book, and I think I have the perfect way to end it.

_July 16, 2032_

_All the small pieces of memories make a story. Not everything is a fairytale, not everyone can be princesses. At first, it seems as you're never going to have your happy ending. But in the end, everyone has one. Abby and Tanner with Megan, Mo and Scott has Liam and Justin, Stella and Charlie has Austin, Joy, Amelia and Zoë and Wen and I have Jocelyn, Amber and Taylor. Growing up, I never thought I'd have this fun bunch of friends, or even any friend for that matter, but now, I truly have my happy ending. All of us do. We have wonderful family, and we're grateful for them, but the true happy ending is when you have true friends, who you can count for everything._

I close the book, finishing my story to see my girls in front of me.

"What are you doing, mom?" my eldest daughter, Jocelyn asks.

"Just cleaning out the closet." I smile.

Maybe looking back isn't so bad sometimes. Some memories are meant to be shared. Maybe one day, I'll show these to my family, but for now, they'll just be my past.


	3. Love Story

**Mo's POV**

I first met Scott when we were five years old. We had recently moved to Mesa and he was our next door neighbour.

Flashback...

"Monu, come meet our new neighbors!" mama called from the front.

I ran out to see a boy my age and a man.

"Hi, I'm Mohini." I said.

"I'm Scott." He said. "Wanna play later?"

I looked up at my mom. "Can I mama?"

"After you're done unpacking." She answered.

End of flashback.

His room was across from my bedroom window, so I always imagined he was Romeo and I was Juliet. Dreaming what it would be like to have him for a boyfriend. Wait, the last part is after my twelfth birthday.

"Mo, you there?" Olivia asks.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." I answer.

"I can't believe this is my last day in this house." She says.

"C'mon, you're getting married tomorrow. It's exciting!" I exclaim.

"I'm nervous. How did you feel on your wedding day?" she asks.

"Nervous. And I was sad my best friend wasn't gonna be there." I say.

"I said I was sorry!" she exclaims.

"I know, you had better things to do." I say with a dramatic sigh.

"So, how is it going with Scott?" she asks.

"Pretty good. We're still deciding on the paint colour..." I say.

"Whenever I think of you two, I always think Taylor Swift." She says.

"How? She's a multi-platinum recording artist and we're two people who can't decide on anything!" I say.

"I mean your relationship. Have you even heard her songs?" she asks.

"I've heard one..." I say.

"No wonder you don't understand." She says. She rummages through some stuff before finding a CD. "Listen to track three when you have the time. You'll see why."

After few more hours of helping her pack, I head home to where more paint colours wait.

"Where have you been all day?" Scott asks.

"Helping Olivia pack. She's more nervous than I was." I say.

"Ready for more colours?" he asks.

"I think we should compromise." I answer.

"How?" he asks.

"I want lavender, you want blue. Light blue is a pretty good compromise to me." I say.

"If only we thought of this earlier," he sighs but the playful smile tells me he was only joking.

"Let's just get painting." I smile before we head out to the hardware store.

I listen to the song Olivia told me about the whole time we're painting. Scott doesn't question why I have it on repeat, but I can tell he's thinking about the lyrics the same way I am.

I lay awke most of the night, partially because of the excitement about what's happening in a few hours, partially because I can't stop thinking about the song.

When the morning comes, I head straight to Olivia's to help out again. I write a note for Scott telling him where I am.

_Scott,_

_You can probably guess where I am... I just didn't want to awake you when you looked so peaceful. In case you don't know where I am, I'm with Olivia helping her get ready. It's a big day after all. If you need me, even though I doubt it, as you'll be busy helping Wen, I didn't forget my phone, so just call me._

_Love, Mo_

I walk for ten minutes before arriving at Olivia's.

"Ready for the big day?" I ask.

"I'm so nervous. I feel happy, but worried." She replies.

"What are you worried about?" I ask.

"Everything." She answers.

"You're getting married to the guy you love the most in this world. What's there to worry about? You guys went through ups and downs before, and you don't fight nearly as much as Scott and I do. On my wedding day, I was the same as you. But Kenzie told me that instead of letting my head worry, let my mind take over. You have to do the same thing." I say.

"Alright," she says.

"And plus, if nothing works, we can always ask Georgie for embarrassing stories of Wen before he finds out." I say.

She smiles and asks, "Kenzie told you embarrassing stories of Scott, didn't she?"

"Yes..." I mumble.

"I'm not going to do that." She said.

"Well, let's get you in your gown. By the way, where's Stella?" I asked.

"Running late." She answered.

Olivia's gown was stunning. It had the vintage feeling, but still present day as well. It had a sweetheart neckline with an empire waist that had few silver jewels along the waistline. She had light makeup on, with her hair in loose waves.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"So do you." She said.

Since I was the Matron of Honour, I was wearing light green dress that reached my knees.

"How long do you think until Stella gets here?" I asked.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Stella exclaimed as she burst in.

"You're late." I said.

"Very late." Olivia agreed.

"I have annoying brothers. Give me a break." She said.

"They're in high school and you don't live with them anymore." I pointed out.

"But my mother insists I have to spend time with them, no matter how much we argue." She said.

The wedding was… Exceptional?

But the reception was… Beautiful.

I wonder if it was like this at Scott and my wedding.

I wish.

At ours, my cousins ended in a fight and Scott and I missing our limo.

Amazing, huh?

I wish my wedding went as smoothly.

"Earth to Mo!" I felt Stella snap her fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the newly weds first dance. I thought you'd want to see it." She replied.

I looked over to the dance floor to see Olivia and Wen as Stella had said.

Olivia looked beautiful. Wen looked handsome. They looked so happy together, like nothing else could matter.

Seeing them here today, I realize, both Scott and I, Olivia and Wen have perfect endings. Our stories are a love story.


	4. Hey Stephen

**Stella POV**

I waved to Charlie as I walk into school this morning and he gave me his big goofy smile. Man he looks like angel when he smiles oh my gosh I didn't think that.

I sit in our homeroom and a bunch of girls start crowding around him smiling and flirt with him. I roll my eyes and look at Mo who is sitting beside me, looks like she's reading a book.

Olivia is sitting with Wen on the right of me and I think they are discussing a new song. Scott comes in and sits beside Mo giving her a hug before sitting down.

Our homeroom teacher walked in and the girls sat in their seats. She started going on about announcements but I didn't really pay attention because Victoria kept looking at Charlie and giggling. I swear it annoys the shit out of me.

After homeroom we all split up and went to our separate classes. Charlie and I walked to our Music class, Olivia and Wen at English, Mo and Scott at History. I sat down at the front, since this is the only class I enjoy, Charlie sits beside me and then Ms. Reznik comes in.

"Good Morning Ms. Reznik." She smiles, "Alright everyone, settle down I want start class with a little demonstration. Stella, Charlie would you play a little something for us."

We got up and I got my acoustic, I whispered to Charlie, "Give me a slow 4/4 beat." He started up and I followed along with my acoustic playing some simple chords. Then I started to hum and sing,

_Hey Stephen __ I know looks can be deceiving, _

_but I know I saw a light in you_

_It's true I looked back at Charlie and it seemed like we are the only two in this room._

_And as we walked_

_We were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

He usually gets pulled away before I get to finish what I want to say.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold._

_Hey Stephen,_

_Boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

I then hummed a little more and then stopped playing. That's all I got for now and Charlie stopped as well. Ms. Reznik clapped and smiled, "Beautiful song Stella! I love it! Alright so today we're going to learn about the guitar and drums."

She grinned and I smiled back at her because I love how she teaches, especially in this new class that we also bought from the money we earned as a band.

At the end of class Charlie caught up to me, "Hey Stell!" Only he calls me that and I love the way he says it, I wish that we could always stay the same together.

"Hey what's up Charles?" He smiled, "Nice playing, today." I grinned, "you too, not so bad Delgado." We both laughed and we met up with the band at our lockers.

Mo and Scott had a quick peck and I could feel Charlie flinch since his locker was beside mine. He looked at me and asked, "hey what do we have next?" I thought for a second, "Hmmm, oh! We have English."

We both groaned it's a pretty boring long class. Charlie spoke making an impression of Ms. Burly, "No talking" I continued, "just reading and analyzing"

Then we both spoke, "When you are done the book you are to write a 1000 word page essay because I have no life." We both burst into laughter, Olivia and Wen came over, "What's so funny guys?"

We finally caught our breathes and I said, "Just making fun of Ms. Burly." Mo came over, "She's not that bad, now let's get to class before we're all late." I replied with, "fine mom" we all laughed and separated into our classes.

At the end of last period Charlie tried passing me a note but it got caught by the teacher. After class I caught up to him and asked, "Hey what did your note say." He looked at me, "Oh just asking if you wanna come over after school."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Sure I just need to drop off something at home first. I'll come after though." His fangirl group started to crowd around him so I decided to escape and told him I'd see him later. I don't know if he heard me but I guess he'll get it, eventually.

I headed home and when I came in my mom was rushing and picking up stuff. She gave me a hug and said, "Stella your father got called into a meeting and I have a night shift tonight. So you've got to babysit your brothers." Just then of the monkeys came in and said, "we don't to be babysat by her, we'll be fine." My mom gave a stern look at both of us, "you behave and you make sure you finish your homework."

She took her car keys and was out of the door, I couldn't even protest. I tried to call Charlie but his phone was off so I just text him telling him I couldn't make it. I told the monkeys to finish there homework which they said they finished so I could make dinner. They went to play with their toys so I just made a simple salad, pizza and since our mom doesn't give them much sugar a made ice cream sundaes for them. I'm not a great cook so that's why I made frozen pizza and the salad is just being tossed together.

I called them down and while they ate I went upstairs, I know I should finish my homework but it's the weekend I'll finish it on Saturday or Sunday. I took out my guitar and played the chords from music class. I hummed for a bit and then sang the part I made up again I kept going and I found myself singing again and creating more lyrics. I wrote them down and fixed them until I felt they were right. I was excited I ended up jumping up and down on my bed but then my brothers came in asking if they could watch a movie.

I checked the time 10:00pm they're supposed to be in bed at 9:30, "nope sorry guys it's past your bed time. I'll tuck you in and make you warm milk if you want." They nodded and I told them to get into bed and shower, I heated up the milk in a pot and put some honey in it. I brought two cups in and gave them each one and once they were done I tucked them in. I gave them both a kiss on the head once they were asleep and then went to my room to quickly get changed and get my guitar.

I honestly didn't care what I was wearing so I picked a random outfit, put my peacock earring in and some light makeup ready to go. I grabbed my guitar, put my phone in my pocket and I speed walked my way over to his house. My mom and dad usually come home late and if they're wondering where I am they'll give me a call.

I recognized Charlie's house and as I walked to the back I could here his fan girl group in the back chatting and throwing rocks at his window trying to get his attention. Oh great, I'm not playing with them there, so I decided to wait them out.

**3 hours later**

1:00 am still not gone, you know what screw it I'll do it another day. As I got up I felt a rain drop and then it slowly become more and more heavy. Until it was pouring rain, the girls were screaming, using there posters as cover and eventually they left. Perfect, I didn't really care if I got soaked so I went out took a rock off the ground and threw it at his window. Nothing happened so I picked up another and tried again. A couple more times until I finally gave up and went with my song.

_Hey Stephen,_

_I've been holding back this feeling._

_So I've got somethings to say to you, ha._

_I seen it all-_

_So I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do._

By now I was just hoping he could hear me playing and singing. I sang a bit louder to make him hear me.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change._

_Hey Stephen,_

_Why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same._

Okay now I'm really socked, I'm just trying to keep the water out of my eyes while I continue to play.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

___Mmm, I can't help_ myself.

I hear some pounding on the floor and a switch of the light going on. I guess it's working sing louder.

_They're dimming the street lights._

_You're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near to shine, shine, shine._

Charlie now opened up his window and I could see his face looking at me. He just stayed at his window sill while I continued singing.

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you chose._

_All those other girls-_

_Well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

I think I could a momentary grin on his face so I sang one last time loud and clear.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself..._

_...if you look like an angel._

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain._

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm, I can't help myself._

_Myself,_

_oh mmm_

_Can't help myself,_

_I can't help myself._

_Oh, oh, oh mmm_

I finished with more humming and once I stopped it was just pure silence until, "Charlie, go to sleep, turn off that music." He yelled back, "Okay mom." He turned off the light and my confidence just shut off. I was about to pick up my guitar and leave but I heard the leaves ruffle so I froze. Then I heard a large thump and a ow so I rushed over to Charlie's window and accidentally kicked him. He turned his flashlight on and he was lying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh Charlie you okay?" He said, "Ya just gonna stay down for awhile." I lied down beside him, not caring at this point how wet we are and we both just lay beside each other for a moment in silence. The raining started to stop so I looked up at the stars not wanting to think about what he is thinking.

It felt like forever until he finally spoke and said, "The stars are really beautiful." I smiled, "Ya they are." He added on, "Just like you." I blushed a bit hoping he didn't see, "Charlie what are you trying to say." He took my hand and we intertwined our hands together while looking at my face, I looked into his eyes and he said, "Stella I love your song, and I'm don't know who it's about but I think that you are as beautiful as the stars."

I could feel us slowly leaning in but before we almost touched I said, "Charlie, I don't" I was interrupted by his lips covering mine. They were soft and wonderful, we stayed like that for at least 3 seconds and when we pulled apart I tried to hide my smile. "I like you Stella, I don't know if I made that clear enough." I kissed him again and said, "if it's not clear enough, the song is about you and ya I like you too." We just starred as the clouds cleared up and we looked at the stars.

* * *

**I finally updated Fearless I really hoped you enjoy how I made Hey Stephen. My chapters are longer but I think they are great! If want to request a ship for the next songs go ahead.**


	5. White Horse

**White Horse**

**Mo POV**

I'm pacing back and forth in my room thinking about how mad I am at Scott. How could he do this again! He ditched me at graduation, he doesn't answer my calls, he avoids me every time I get near him and worst of all! I saw him kiss Victoria at graduation today! I don't have anyone to call, Stella and Charlie are out-of-town with their parents, Wen's babysitting his sister and Olivia's visiting her father in jail.

He did tried to explain when they broke apart but all I could hear was my heart pounding. I ran away and I couldn't believe that I believed him the first time he cheated on me. When he did I felt like time slowed down and didn't have a purpose in life other than studying.

Stella let me borrow her guitar, her really old one but she still told me. Be careful with it! I ran my hands over the strings first before I started playing some chords. A bit different from the bass, there are 6 strings and they are thinner but I soon started to get it. I played a simple melody and then I took out my bass played on it. I recorded an accompaniment on the piano and soon enough I was putting together a song. I wrote down some lyrics testing them out and recording me singing them as well.

Luckily my father had a business meeting to attend to with my mother so I could take as long as I needed with my music. At least until tomorrow morning.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_stupid girl_

_I should've known, I should've known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off your feet_

_lead her up the stairwell_

_this ain't hollywood, __this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

I sighed after I finished singing this part. I really honestly used to fantasize about Scott being the one white knight in shining armor saving me, the princess. Oh well this isn't a fairytale and this is reality. I had a bright idea and decided to go along with it. I finished recording my song and hopped in my car. Yes I can now drive and with the money I saved up from multiple summer jobs I got a decent car. I drove to HIS house. I felt the sadness and nervousness kick in on the way.

As I pulled up to the house memories flooded back into my mind. Scott's and I first kiss, our first date, our first fight. I would never forget those, he was my first love and I'll never forgot what he made me feel. Special was one of them but now he's made me feel pain and I need to move on. I took a deep breath walked up to the door and got ready to bare the truth.

I rang the doorbell and shortly the door opened slowly to see him opening the door. He looked shocked but soon enough he composed himself. He said that he wanted us back together and that it was a stupid mistake what he did.

I looked away not looking into his eyes until he said, "Mo, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" He was down on his knees begging for me to come back to him.

I glared at him, "A mistake?! If it was a mistake then why do you keep making that mistake! This isn't the first time Scott! I'm sick and tired of it! This is the third strike WE ARE DONE!" I shoved the disc into his hands and ran away into my car driving away. The tears were trying to escape from my eyes but I wouldn't let them. I've always him to beg for me but not anymore, not after he crushed my dreams.

I hoped he'd listen to the last few words I had for him. I could see his house fading away becoming smaller and smaller. I text Stella to tell her what was happening and told her to tell the rest of the band. I'm moving on, I need to get out of this small town to pursue my own dreams.

No one will be able to stop or catch me now. I sighed finally saying good-bye to my town and moving on for the next phase in my life. I'm sure there's someone else out there who will treat me better and respect me. I'm not the girl that I was, I used to fantasize about a fairytale and my prince. Now I've moved on to reality becoming once again a new person.

**Scott POV**

My heart shattered as she walked away leaving me with this disc. This is the last thing I'll have to remember her by. I put it into my stereo and turned it up. I lay on my bed listening to her last few words. My heart is cracking listening to this. I feel horrible, I kissed Victoria because I felt bad about Charlie breaking up with her. As soon as the song finished I realized what I'd done wrong. I quickly rushed into the car realizing her plans. The lyrics were still rushing through my mind as I drove to the airport.

_Maybe I was naive__ got lost in your eyes_

_and never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love_

_you had to fight to have the upper hand_

_i had so many dreams about you and me_

_happy endings, well now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off your feet_

_lead her up the stairwell_

_this ain't Hollywood, __this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_and there you are on your knees_

_begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry..._

_cause i'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_who might actually treat me well_

_this is a big world, that was a small town_

_there in my rear view mirror disappearing now and it's too late for you and your white horse_

_now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_to catch me now_

_oh try and catch me now_

_it's too late to catch me now_

**Mo POV**

I sat down calmly wondering when the plane was going to take off. The person who sat next to me was strangely quiet. I closed my eyes and soon enough the pilot's safety video was on. I buckled up my seat belt and had a momentary flash back of Scott buckling mine up on the way back from our Madison Square concert. I shook it away but the tears didn't stop falling now. I felt a hand cupping my face and brushing the tears away. I looked up and Scott was sitting beside me.

Before I tried to run away he grabbed my wrist and said, "before you run away, I hope you know wherever you go, I will follow you Mohini. I love you and I will never stop." It's like he could read my mind because he continued, "I only kissed Victoria to make her feel better after Charlie broke up with her. I'm going to be that guy that treats you well. I will catch up to you no matter where you go. I will stay with you forever."

I started straight into him and he didn't look uncomfortable and I think he's finally telling the truth. "Alright Scott, last chance and I have to say if a girl is sad over her break up. Don't kiss her cause your lips belong to me. I also don't need a prince anymore. Let's just be Scott and Mohini." He smirked and his lips brushed mine gently just to test if I would respond. I deepened the kiss and when we pulled apart I was grinning. I put my head on his shoulder and fell into blissful sleep as my perfect boyfriend was right beside me on a plane.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in awhile! Been kinda busy! Hope you enjoyed a Scohini one shot. I really didn't know what I was doing for this one so no flaming if it's bad. Just review please! Especially if I need to improve.**


	6. You Belong With Me

**Hey EnjoyElationofMusicforForever here! Just updating! Just so you guys know this isn't my chapter this is originally Ggirl16hunterdaughterofappollo's chapter! So please enjoy! Also review! I'm always up for some helpful advice! This chapter is about_ you belong with me. _Personally one of my favorite songs of the album so enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Olivia's POV:**

"He's always on the phone. What's so important about that bitch?" Stella says as Wen goes to take yet, another call.

"Stell," I warn.

"Olivia, she's a bitch and you know it." Stella says.

"Stell, I think she means watch your language." Mo says.

"Whatever," she waves it off.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Jules wants me to go shopping or something." Wen says before leaving.

"She is up to something." Scott says.

"Who is?" asks Charlie.

"Jules." He replies.

"How do you know?" Mo asks.

"Three reasons, she hates us, she only dates jocks, she hates redheads." He answers.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" I ask.

"A song." Stella says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Oh look, Jules' Facebook status just changed from In A Relationship to Single. And guess what her latest post is?" Mo says.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"Dumped the stupid redhead I was dating. Lemonade Mouth is sure to be finished with him so down." Mo reads.

"How is the song gonna help?" I ask again.

"When you sing, everyone wants to listen to the message you're sending. That's how." Stella says.

"I think I can get it finished by our next concert. As long as you guys help me." I say.

"What can we do?" Scott asks.

"I need a topic. And some words that connects to the topic and can be made into lyrics." I say.

"How about it's from your view. You have a crush on this guy, but he's dating someone else." Mo says.

"And you can compare her and you, why you'd be a better choice." Stella says.

"Like how you're the one who he goes to for help, how he tells you his secrets and how he's comfortable around you." Scott adds.

"And you're the only one that can cheer him up! You belong with him. She doesn't." Mo says.

"So... Let me think. You want me to write about my love life, singing about how Jules is a slut and how he's better off with me?" I confirm.

"Yes!" they all shout.

"Give me a beat." I tell Charlie.

In matter of seconds, my hands are moving, writing down lyrics. This song has to work.

The next day...

Rehearsals...

"So what songs are we gonna be playing?" I ask.

"I don't care." Wen says leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Jules did him a favor breaking up with him!" Stella exclaims.

"Who cares Stell. What's our set gonna be?" I ask.

"It's only a half hour concert so I think all songs on the album except Here We Go." Stella says.

We all agree and head our seperate ways. I hope Wen feels better about this Jules thing. Hopefully he didn't see her Facebook post… That'd just bring him down more than he already is... Hopefully he didn't…

Concert...

We finish the last song on the set and I'm hoping we're gonna go through with the new song in private. Boy, was I ever wrong...

"We have a new song for you guys today." Stella says to the audience. Wen looks confused at that.

"Take a seat." Stella whispers harshly at Wen.

The music starts playing and I start to sing.

"_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
She's going off  
About something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
She'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey, what you doing  
With a girl like that_

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?_

_Standing by here  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

_Standing by here  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_" we finish.

I see Wen with surprised and confused expression. As we leave the stage, he makes his way over to us, ignoring whatever Jules tried to do. The rest of the band takes this as a cue to leave. The two of us don't talk. You kinda can't talk if your mouth is on each other's.


End file.
